A Thousand Years
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Lucy is left with the numbing pain of Natsu's death. NALU. Inspired by the song: A Thousand Years! R&R!:) (Re-upload/Edited)


**A Thousand Years**

* * *

The sound of the rain splattering on the concrete ground was all that Lucy could hear as she sat on the swing, her head down, both hands holding onto the chains on either side of her. Her whole body was soaked, her hair covering her face. There was the sound of the crashing thunder, that seemed so close, but she listened with deaf ears. A numb heart.

Slowly, she lifted her head up, her tears invisible in the rain. The once bright, chocolate orbs have turned dull from the ache in her chest. She looked at the empty street in front of her, at the emptiness in her heart. There was nothing. Nothing but an unfilled void. Nothing but space, loneliness, an aching in her soul.

A cold wind breezed by, along with the icy feel of the rain. But it was nothing but a pinch. Her whole being had shut down. Her whole world crashed when she had gained consciousness beneath the rubble and managed to crawl her way out.

Everything was destroyed. Ruined. Everyone was okay, and when Levy had run up to her, her eyes wet with tears, Lucy knew that they had won. The battle against the dragons that came through the doorway that was eclipse was over. Everyone was okay.

Everyone was fine, alive.

Except for him.

* * *

"_Lucy, head over to the others. The other dragon slayers and I, will take care of the dragons that made it through." Natsu gave Lucy one last look before heading to the direction of the fire elemental dragon, Atlas Flame. "Luce, be safe. I'll be back, and everything's going to be okay. I promise."_

_The stellar mage held out a hand, reaching for his disappearing figure, "No...Natsu, you be safe." She quickly wiped the tears from her face and pushed herself to run towards the others near the gate. They needed a plan._

* * *

A small smile graced her frozen lips, a small image of Natsu giving her his ever warm smile. But that alone was enough for a soundless sob to escape her lips. For a moment, her vision blurred, but she shook it off.

"Lucy," Loke stood behind her, worried. He had shown up earlier, the strong, overwhelming sadness emanated from his master. "Let me take you home. It's not healthy to be out in the cold rain. You'll get sick." He made a move towards her, his hand reaching out to comfort her.

The blonde female shook her head, hoping that he would not come any closer to her. He should not have to see her so weak. The tears did not stop, her sobs became louder, at the touch of her zodiac spirit. Without warning, she stood up, and ran into his embrace. Her hands held on tightly onto his shirt.

"I love him, Loke!" she sobbed into his chest. Her tears no longer held back, flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

But it was too late.

It was too late.

* * *

_Natsu jumped on a falling debris, trying to avoid the attack aimed at him. He was physically exhausted, the fight seemingly endless, but he could not stop now. Having to battle a dragon that utilizes the same element he does appeared to have been a mistake. But everyone else was trying their best. _

_His eyes flickered to where the gate was standing. He could see Lucy summoning her spirits, trying to formulate a plan, while the others were defending themselves against another dragon. _

_A flame engulfed tail attacked him unexpectedly. His body colliding on the castle wall. "Boy, you should pay more attention to the enemy in front of you!" A deep laugh came from the dragon as Natsu tried to regain his balance. _

"_You'll pay for that!" Natsu spit out the blood from his mouth and charged at the dragon. The image of Lucy hurt and in pain flashed in his mind. He knew he needed to end it soon, otherwise, it would be his end._

_Lucy jumped at the sound of a loud crash. The dragon that was attacking them had finally fallen, but only to have a majority of their defense injured. The sky god slayer already had her hands full, as well as Wendy. They would have to wait to be healed, and it pained Lucy to watch her nakama in agony._

_She looked behind her, at the towering gate. She knew what to do, but it would take all of her magical energy. She turned towards her summoned spirits, their eyes filled with unspoken worry, and nodded her head. The gate needed to be opened once more, to push the dragons back to their own time._

* * *

Lucy merely sat as Virgo dried her freezing body with towels and replaced her soaked clothes with dry ones. It was quiet, enough to feel the depressing aura around the celestial mage.

She was supposed to be with the others. She was supposed to be at the cathedral. But how could she? Just the thought alone that he would no longer be around was killing her on the inside.

Tears began to form in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be him lying there, lifeless. It was all her fault. Had she not been so weak, he would still be alive. May if she had acted after some thought, he would still be around to annoy her the way he always used to.

Her hands balled into fists at her last memory of him.

His warm smile.

That smile he could no longer give her.

It was her fault.

* * *

_Loke moved quickly, running to relay a message to the dragon slayers. He was worried. If Lucy were to exert anymore of her magical energy, it would put her life at risk, but he needed to trust her. _

_He knew she was right. The gate had to be opened again to get rid of the dragons. In their conditions, it was almost impossible that the dragon slayers would be able to kill the dragons that passed through Eclipse. He could tell how their movements were slowing down. They were exhausted. The human body could only do so much until it collapses. _

_He stopped at the location of each dragon slayer, as well as Gray and the god slayers, telling them to push the dragon towards the gate. When the message was delivered, he made his way back to his master. _

_Lucy thanked her lion spirit and sent him back to the spirit world, positioning herself in front of Eclipse and closed her eyes. She needed to focus of transferring her magical energy in order to open the door. The others have made a defense around her, making sure that no one would be able to interfere with the only plan they have to save their future._

* * *

_The wind was becoming strong and harsh. Lucy could feel the air growing heavy as the world was gradually losing its balance. She could hear the approaching roars and sounds of colliding attacks as the dragons were finally being pushed back towards their gates. _

_If they were successful, everything would be okay. Future Rogue would cease to exist, and the world will restore all order._

_Someone was yelling, but Lucy could not recognize who it was or what they were saying. Her eyes remained closed into the darkness, but she knew she was not alone. Her spirits were supporting her. Their lights holding her up. _

_Natsu was fighting desperately now. When Loke had told him to push the dragons towards the gate, he knew that they were trying to reopen Eclipse. And he knew that Lucy would try to use her own magical energy in order for her plan to work. He would have argued, but he trusted her. _

_She would not do something as stupid as use her magic to point zero just to open a damned gate. If her plan fails, they could always just kill the dragons. _

"_Natsu!" The fire mage continued to listen as Gray called out his name, not bothering to reply as he focused on the dragon in front of him. "Let me handle this dragon. Juvia and I have a plan. Get to Lucy now! Rogue is dealing with his future self right now. Go!"_

_Almost as if they were thinking the same thing, Natsu distanced himself away from the dragon, gave Gray a thankful look, before heading towards the gate to stop his partner from doing something reckless. _

"_Lucy..."_

* * *

_The ground began to shake as the gate reopened. _

_She only needed to wait now. A strong wind began to pull her back, her feet slowly lifting off from the ground. The roars of the dragons were becoming louder as the wind began to pull them in with her. Their roars fading behind the stellar mage, who was growing weak with each passing second. It was becoming difficult to breath, her whole body was beginning to give away._

_She could feel the world move around her. Something was holding her tight, as the ground beneath her seemed to disappear. She was being pulled, she knew. It was her sacrifice to save their future. _

_Her eyes opened._

* * *

_ "Lucy!"_

* * *

_ "Natsu!"_

* * *

_ A small smile formed on her lips, reaching out to touch the hand he held out to her. She could see the tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to reach for her. He was saying something, but she could no longer hear him. His voice was too far, but he was still trying to reach for her as she was being pulled into the gate. _

_ A teardrop fell from her eye as the distance between them grew. That was when she knew. It was time for her to go._

* * *

_ She felt a tight grip around her wrist as Natsu pulled her back to him. _

_ "No!" She knew if she was pulled back, the dragons would be able to return. She would rather die than have all of nakama suffer a time of dragons. _

_ Natsu did not let her go, but rather pulled her closer to him. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was about to do. She shook her head, tried to pry herself away and push him away but to no avail. She was still weak. The tears continuously fell from her eyes as he swung her so that his back was faced towards the never ending abyss that was pulling the dragons. _

_ He smiled at her, held her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "I have always loved you, Lucy." He kissed her lips before pulling her away. She shook her head, trying to reach out for him as he pushed her back out of the gate. "I knew you would sacrifice yourself for everyone else... but I can't let you do that, Luce..."_

_ Lucy landed on the solid ground. It took a few seconds to pull herself off the ground and run towards the closing gate. "No! Natsu! No!" She pounded on the solid door, her small hands trying desperately to open it. "Natsu! No! Please. Please no!"_

_ The tears in her eyes continued to fall as she fell on her knees. The ground began to shake once more, everything around her crumbling down. Someone was screaming, yelling. But she did not know who it was or what it was they were saying._

* * *

_ "Natsu..."_

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the ruins, a bouquet of white roses in hand. After two months of searching, the guild had found Natsu's scarf and decided to claim Natsu to be dead. After the events that happened, Lucy has not shown up at the guild once and no one bothered to try to get her to come. They knew she needed time alone, and Lucy was more than appreciative of that.

The stellar mage knew she was not the only one mourning. Happy, Natsu's exceed partner, must be taking it hard too. But Lucy couldn't look anyone in the eye right now. Everything reminded her of him.

She sat the flowers down on where the Eclipse gate had once stood, and crouched down beside it. Her hand moved to tuck the locks of hair blowing on her face behind her ear. She held the scarf that belonged to Natsu tightly on her chest. It was quiet and no one was around.

And it was okay for her to cry.

She was dying on the inside, but she knew Natsu would not be happy to see her tear herself to pieces. She had to bear with the pain that would never fade away.

A small smile graced her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I hope you're happy wherever you are...Natsu. I have and will always love you too."

* * *

Lucy stood back up, her hair blowing in the wind. She looked up at the sky, an image of her pink-haired partner flashed in her mind. "We'll be together one day. I will wait a thousand and more years, until that day finally comes...Natsu."

"_I have always loved you, Lucy."_

* * *

**_Hi Everyone!_**

**_This is actually a re-upload of this story without the lyrics! _**

**_This fanfiction was inspired by the song A Thousand Years_**

**_and yes! This will have more chapters to come. I felt like I should not just set such a great beginning to a new story aside. _**

**_I will also finish all of my other stories, and will have more time to write since winter break is just a week away! _**

**_Thank You!_**

**_Review!:D_**


End file.
